


Ambulance

by MalvieDofia



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Mal (Disney), Bisexuality, Cute, Endgame Evie/Mal (Disney), Evie (Disney)-centric, Evie/Mal (Disney)-centric, F/F, First Crush, First Dates, First Love, Fluff, Hurt Mal (Disney), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Evie (Disney), Love, No Lesbians Die, Protective Evie (Disney), Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalvieDofia/pseuds/MalvieDofia
Summary: Mal and Evie go on their first date





	Ambulance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the idea I had to do  
> A-Z Malvie/Mevie/Eval/Dofia  
> fics for every letter so hopefully I end up doing all 26
> 
> (A)BCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Mal and Evie were on their first date, Everything was going great, they took a bike ride to the bowling alley and had some food and then played a few games then they went to the arcade for a while just trying to win tickets to get a prize, Evie had won Enough to get a purple teddy for Mal and she loved it, Mal didn't have the best co-ordination in the world so she didn't end up with as many tickets but she still managed to get Evie a blue lollipop.

It was over at the prize desk that Mal saw something that intrigued her, it was a sign advertising a roller disco, it sounded fun so Mal put on her best puppy dog eyes and asked Evie, She knew this wasn't a good idea but she looked at Mal’s face and saw the excitement in her eyes and her pouted lips, how was she meant to say no to that cute face.

They walked into the place to get their roller skates, they had an option of colours to choose from (you'd never guess what they chose) Mal linked her hand with Evie’s and pulled the blue haired girl into the hall where the music was coming from, they both sat down on the bench, Evie put her skates on and could see that Mal was having trouble with hers so Evie helped her.

They stood up and made their way to the floor, Evie not taking her eyes off of Mal for even a Millisecond to make sure she was okay, they held hands and began to skate around, Mal stumbles a few times but manages not to fall.

It had been a mere 10 minutes before everything started to go bad, surprisingly Evie was the one to fall first, with a thud to the ground she let out and ear piercing scream, Mal crouched down beside her and began to ask if she was okay someone came behind her and accidentally knocked her over, she landed flat on her face.

The staff at the place had to call an ambulance for both girls, Evie wincing every time she moved her arm and Mal’s face dripping with blood coming from her nose 

It turned out that Mal had Broken her nose but it would be fine in a couple of weeks but Evie had managed to break her arm and also sprain her ankle so she had to have a cast put on her arm (a Blue one obviously) and was told to rest her foot and it should be fine in a few days but her arm would take a couple months to get back to normal.

And that's how they ended their first date …. In the back of an ambulance

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short sorry but I hope you liked it please tell me what you thought and if you have any requests 
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
